Take Me Home
by jessibutlah
Summary: AU, Beca Mitchell is an orphan, escaping an abusive foster home she's been living on the streets for years now. That is, until one day she bumps in to an older, welcoming blonde. TW: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

The streets were brisk that evening as the sun set in Louisiana. Beca had been living on the streets for years now, having a few specific alleys that she spent the cold nights in and opting for the park, or the field just out of town for the nights where it was warmer, so she could see the stars. The only things she had to her name, she earned herself, or were gifts.

The backpack she carried contained a simple music player, with only a set amount of songs, but occasionally she was able to get into the public library to change it up a little, or charge it. Other things she owned included a pillow, a few extra shirts, and only one extra pair of pants, which she tended to wash in the pond at the park, late at night when no one was around.

Ever since the foster home she had been placed in those many years ago, Beca tended to not speak with anyone, especially older men, and women her age. The other kids beat on her; the "father" was especially unkind. Shaking the memories from her head she headed for the park, only a few blocks from here, even though her stomach was rumbling.

The beanie she was wearing over her unkempt hair was worn, and stretched out. Her coat was ragged around the hems, and the elbows were almost worn through. The one of two pairs of jeans she owned had holes through the knees, and she didn't even want to think about what her shoes looked like; she usually just picked them out of the donation boxes before the cars came to pick them up and bring them to Salvation Army.

Only ten more minutes until she would be at the park. Headphones were popped into her pierced ears, and she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped in to someone, in which she stumbled forward, but caught herself. The woman gasped in surprise, the cup in her hand tumbling down the front of her body. Beca wanted to flee, but she knew that she should at least apologize. "S-sorry," she mumbled, fear striking through her body as she started to turn heel to run.

But a hand grabbed her wrist; it wasn't painful, but it was firm. As her body turned to face the woman's she brought her free hand up to shield her face. "V-vhat? No, it's okay," the taller woman seemed surprised as she peeled off her sunglasses. The brunette was tentative, and only lowered her hand slightly, enough to look at the woman before her. She was _tall_ , like much taller than she had originally thought. Blonde hair framed the fair skin of her face, and the red lipstick she wore made Beca's knees weak.

The worst part of it was her eyes. As blue as the glaciers in the poles, and they felt icy as they scanned the visible parts of her face. "N-no really, I'm sorry, pl-please let me go," she stammered, her heart rate picking up, flight mode starting to initiate. The blonde let go of her wrist, but for some reason Beca's feet didn't move. "I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," her voice was low, but sincere. The smaller woman let her hand fall, and she saw the huge stain of coffee down the front of the woman's shirt.

The brunette felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't afford to buy the woman a new shirt, from the looks of it, it was from one of those fancy fashion designer shops, and hell, Beca could barely afford to 99₵ donut from the coffee shop on the corner. "I- I'll get you a new shirt," she whispered, barely audible over the loud noises of the city. "Nein, that is not necessary," the taller woman spoke. Beca was intrigued, barely remembering the days in which she was actually in school. She thought to herself and remembered that she had only completed her freshman year of high school, taking a semester of German.

The German had immediately picked up on the condition that the smaller, younger girl was in, and felt pity for her. It wasn't typical that Luisa would be so intent on being nice to someone who had… ruined her favorite shirt; but there was something else about this girl, something the piqued her interest. A dark haired man was approaching the pair, wearing a suit, his coat unbuttoned; obviously just getting off of work.

Beca's eyes widened, her brows coming together, and her lips pressed together. Luisa noticed this immediately, and was going to say something to the man, but it was too late. "Luisa!" he called, "Wer is das?"

"Pieter! Ruhe!" she shot at him, and he simply shrugged. A smile crossed his face when he spotted the small brunette girl, and he pushed an elbow into the blonde playfully. "Sie sieht aus wie ein verängstigtes maus," he laughed, which only made Beca more uncomfortable. The older woman shot him a glare, which then indeed made the man shut his trap.

"I apologize for my… friend," she said, noticing the girl's posture and facial expressions. "Let me get you something to eat, I insist." Beca didn't want to turn down a free meal; but there was something about this pair that made her both feel safe, but extremely uncomfortable and unsafe. The brunette could only nod, and flinched as the blonde took her hand. "O-okay…"

Translations:  
Wer ist das? – Who is this?  
Ruhe! – Be quiet!  
Sie sieht aus wie ein verängstigtes maus. – She looks like a scared mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Being led, not dragged was a different feeling for Beca. The hand wrapped in hers was soft, gentle; not rough, firm, _painful_. It still made her wonder though, why were these Germans taking her to a meal? Were they a couple, or some weird-o tourists that had a thing for homeless girls? Her eyes were locked on the ground as her feet moved a little too quickly to keep up with the tall Europeans.

"Wir sind hier," Pieter stated simply, gesturing towards the small café. It was one that Beca passed on a daily basis, and the aroma of the soups that they served there always made her mouth water. Luisa pulled her hand back to herself, and smiled at the brunette, gesturing her to come follow her in. Pieter held the door for the two women, and the three sat down at a booth.

Menus were placed in front of them and they were asked what they would like to drink. "Coffee, black," the man said, sitting back in the booth. Luisa had sat next to Beca, the brunette being on the inside of the booth, closest to the wall. The waitress looked at Beca, slightly disgusted, but waited for her to give her order. "I- uh, can I have… a root beer float?" the girl was unsure, and being enclosed with no escape route made her nervous.

It had been years, since she had had ice cream; and the only time she remembered having a root beer float was one day at school, during an event. It was the best thing she had ever had, and she couldn't pass up a chance to have another. "Make that two," the German woman said, smirking. The waitress left and the brunette's eyes hungrily scanned the menu. If she could have, she would have ordered one of everything; but she did feel the need to be modest in the price of her meal.

Luisa couldn't help, but look out the side of her eye. Even though the girl beside her smelled a little, looked fairly dirty, she was sure that she was stunning beneath it all. Catching her thoughts the German quickly flicked her eyes back to the menu, clearing her throat slightly. "Sie denken, dass si keine heimat hat?" Pieter asked his companion, gesturing to the brunette. Luisa knew the answer, but she thought she should ask out of courtesy anyways. She set her menu down, folding her hands across it. "Do you have a home, maus?" her blue eyes looking towards the girl.

"M-my name's Beca… and.. no, well, sort-of, there's this bench at the park-" she fell silent, feeling embarrassed, fingers picking at a strand of fabric at the hem of her sleeve. Pieter and Luisa exchanged looks, coming to a mutual agreement without even having to speak. "Would you like a warm place to stay tonight? We-" she gestured to Pieter and herself "-have a couch that you could spend the night on. The news report said that it is supposed to storm tonight." The offer was genuine, but Beca bit her lip.

The small girl hadn't realized that it was supposed to rain tonight, usually she caught glimpses of newspapers around the stands in the city, but apparently they had been wrong. "I- you two aren't like, some weird, German molesters, are you?" Pieter nearly lost all sense of self control and guffawed, while Luisa merely raised a brow. "Nein!" she said, "Just trying to offer you a more comfortable night." The twenty year old woman relaxed a little.

At least what she heard, she assumed true. Luisa looked to be roughly twenty-four, Pieter maybe a year or two older. The waitress had returned and the three ordered their food, Beca ordering the biggest, least expensive burger, even though Luisa insisted it was fine, and that the price didn't matter. Chatting ensued, and so didn't eating. The German woman was surprised at the appetite of the small brunette, and ordered a large sundae for the three of them to share.

"Thank you, y'know, for the food," said Beca, avoiding looking either of the two in the eyes. Luisa's eyes softened, which Pieter noticed immediately. Something that didn't happen very often to the normally cold, emotionless woman. Tonight had been something that he rarely saw with strangers in their presence. "Okay, okay, let's go now!" Pieter ushered, throwing down some money on the table along with a tip. Both women stood from the booth, and soon all three were on the street walking back towards the apartment.

"I- I appreciate you letting me sleep on your couch," Beca's voice was quiet, unsure of what to expect. Offers of kindness didn't come her way very often, and when they did there was normally a large price to pay. "It is not one problem, _Maus_ ," the blonde woman smiled, emphasizing the new nickname that seemed to have stuck to the girl. The German wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders, which were at a comfortable height. Beca huffed at the name, and swallowed as a long arm rested on her shoulders. " _I_ could be your problem, _Moose_ ," she shot back, in return wrapping an arm around the taller woman's waist.

It was an odd sight, a woman in business attire practically wrapped up with a young homeless girl; but neither cared at that moment nonetheless. Luisa choked back a laugh at the name Beca had seemingly given her, and gave her a light squeeze. "Let's go home."

Translations:  
Wir sind hier. – We are here.  
Sie denken, dass si keine heimat hat? – You think she has no home?


	3. Chapter 3

Slender fingers unlocked the door to the apartment with precision. The keys slipping back in her jacket pocket, she held the door open for Beca.

"Sooo…" the brunette drew out, stepping through the doorway, "What's your name anyway, Moose?" The blonde grunted, shutting the door behind her. Pieter was already headed for a different room, and the small girl raised a brow. "He's going to his room," the German stated simply, dropping her bag at the doorway. "You two aren't a thing?" Beca asked, slightly surprised.

"What?! No?" the blonde chuckled, clearly amused; "My name is Luisa, he is Pieter. Now Maus, do I have the delight of knowing your name?" The two had wandered into the living area, Beca exploring and taking everything in. For an apartment, it was actually pretty large. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a combined kitchen and dining area, along with a living area complete with a fireplace. The wooden floors clicked underneath her ratty shoes. Running her fingers along the furniture she realized that the material that the couches were made of was _extremely_ soft.

A small fire crackled in the fireplace, and the smell made Beca remember…

" _No, stop!" she begged, a small girl, maybe seven was backing into the corner. Trapped by walls, there was nowhere to run. "Please, I won't ever do it again," her voice was a wail now. "What. Did. I. TELL. YOU. ABOUT. STEALING?!" the man raged, holding up the half eaten chocolate bar in one hand and a steaming hot iron rod in the other._

 _In the background, the fire place could be heard crackling. "How fucking dare you eat this, you little cunt!" he screamed at her, raising the metal and striking her with it._

Beca flinched, rubbing her arms. The scars were still there, they hadn't even taken her to the hospital for the burns, why would they? The 'parents' she had, were only taking care of her to feed off of the government's money.

The blonde had been watching, not daring to interrupt as the brunette relived a moment that wasn't pleasurable. Luisa had crept up behind her, and brushed smooth fingers across her face. Beca jumped, not expecting the touch, and definitely not expecting it to be so soft. Everything in her life had hurt, and then she crashes into this woman, and she starts to learn that everything isn't so painful, so rough. "I-I'm Beca," her voice was a whisper, eyes looking around the room uncomfortably.

Luisa softened, feeling like butter, around the tiny girl. "Beca…" the name slipped from her lips, causing the smaller girl to pull away. Luisa felt awkward and unsure. "I- uh, would you care for a warm shower?" she offered, pulling her hand back and scratching the back of her head. The brunette nodded, and shrugged her bag off, setting it next to one of the couches. "It is, uhm, down the hallway, into my room, and on the right. I promise you don't want to use Pieter's shower; the, uh, the towels are in the cabinet, feel free to use anything in there."

Beca turned and headed that way, leaving Luisa by the warm fire. Since when did the business woman get flustered? This was nothing, she told herself, slipping out of the heels she was wearing, and setting herself down on the couch. The Italian leather was velvety, and warm against her skin, and she sighed contently.

Looking down she spotted the faint brown stain on her shirt. Grunting she stood from the couch, and walked to the sink in the kitchen. Grabbing a small cloth she wet it and tried scrubbing the stain out. Untucking her blouse she tried again, applying more pressure. It was no use, the blonde woman groaned, tilting her head back.

The water felt nice. Different from the swims she took in the pond, or that one time when she was able to sneak into the YMCA locker rooms. The pond was usually cold, and that one trip… well, that didn't end so well either.

The dirt and grime was all washed away down the drain after about thirty minutes of steaming hot water running down her body. Turning the tap off she stepped out and grabbed the towel she had pulled from the cabinet earlier that evening. Her eyes took in the reflection that looked back at her in the mirror. Even though she was clean, her fingertips brushed the protruding cheek bones, and her sunken in eyes. She looked horrible.

To her surprise there were fresh clothes lying on the bathroom sink, and she felt suddenly self-conscious. What is the woman had seen her? It was doubtful; the curtain was thick, and Beca would have seen it move. Beca threw on a t-shirt far too large for her, and the sweatpants that had been lying there, and grabbed the nearest brush in an attempt to straighten out her hair. Huffing at the failed attempt she slowly returned back to the living area.

The tall blonde was fast asleep, the only thing lighting the area were the remaining embers of the fire pit, and one small desk lamp in the corner of the room. The German's hair had been pulled from its tight bun, blonde locks falling against bare shoulders. The woman's button up had been pulled from her skirt, and was wrinkled. Beca's eyes soon noticed the smudged coffee stain and she felt still pretty bad about the incident from earlier that day.

The tiny girl moved quietly, climbing on to the other half of the couch, which she easily fit without disturbing the blonde. She didn't dare wake her up, remembered what happened whenever she had awoken her foster parents. Curling up into a ball, she rested her head on one of the pillows and felt her eyes get heavy immediately. "Goodnight, Moose," she mumbled, closing her eyelids.

Then came a soft whisper, making Beca feel more at home. "Goodnight Mäuschen."


	4. Chapter 4

It started soft, music from the kitchen; the smell of bacon making Beca's mouth water. Soon a voice chimed in with the music.

" _Makin' my way down town, walkin' fast, faces pas, and I'm homebound,_ " a woman's voice sang, with the man, Pieter chimed in not too short after. " _Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd,"_ his voice was far too thickly accented for this song, but Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of it.

She had gotten up from the couch and tiptoed her way to the kitchen, while the two continued to sing back and forth. The last round of the chorus was approaching, and Beca knew this song, she practically listened to it for a week straight when she had discovered it and finally gotten to the public library to load it onto her iPod.

" _If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by,_ " her voice rang, causing the two German's to spin around, but Luisa automatically continued singing.

"' _Cause I know I'd walk-"_

" _A thousand miles-"_

" _If I could just see you-"_

" _If I could just hold you-"_

" _Tonight."_

Luisa had finished the song, and hadn't realized that she and Beca were closing the distance between them. Beca swallowed hard, looking up into the German woman's eyes. She had changed into more comfortable clothes, some cloth shorts, and a baggy t-shirt, Beca was still in the clothes that were given to her last night. "You can sing," the German woman spoke, her eyes studying the small woman's face, which was clean now, and in the light.

"Y-yeah," she whispered. Pieter nearly shouted, "It's all done! Breakfast is ready!" The two were snapped form each other's eyes, and Beca hungrily looked past the blonde towards the profuse amount of food. Waffles, pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs, she could barely contain herself, biting her lip, and looking to Luisa asking for permission. "Eat kleine maus, no need to ask," the woman grinned, stepping back and letting her pass.

They sat at the dining room table, Luisa eating casually, while Beca shoved food down her throat. Pieter was amused, saying something smart in German, earning a kick beneath the table from the blonde woman. "You like music, ja?" Luisa broke the silence, and the sounds of them eating. Looking up from her plate, and swallowing the last bit of the pancakes she had grabbed, Beca nodded. "It's the best thing that's happened to me, ever," the brunette stated, shrugging her shoulders a little. "I like to sing, and make mash-ups when I get the chance."

Now Luisa was interested, her eyebrow popped slightly, and even Pieter's attention was focused on the tiny girl. "Oh?" both German's leaned forward, propping their elbows on the table, waiting for the brunette to speak more. "Uh, yeah, they aren't great, the computers at the public library aren't the best, but it keeps me busy, and my mind open to new music, so…" she felt uneasy, drawing her hands from her plate and resting them on her lap, avoiding looking at either of the Germans. "Can we hear them?" Pieter asking impatiently getting up from his chair.

Beca flinched at the sudden movement, the hurried tone of his voice. She was expecting to get hurt, or dragged, or something; but a soft hand reached over to her arm, and brushed it lightly. "Pieter sit down," she hissed.

She shivered at the touch, goosebumps rising on her arms, a strange new feeling filling her. Green eyes rose from her lap and looked into blue ones. "Y-yeah, I can do that. It's no big deal," her voice was low, and she got from the chair, walking towards where she had left her backpack. She pulled the small iPod from a pocket and walked over to the table. "Do you have something I can play it on?"

"Ja," the blonde answered, gesturing towards the small stereo on the kitchen counter. Pieter was bouncing with excitement as the music started. Luisa just sat there and listened, her face focused, and her ears picking up a few spots that she knew didn't quite work. Uprising, by Muse started at first, and then it switched into the popular Tsunami. Pieter was overjoyed, a wild grin taking over his face. The two German's exchanged glances with each other. "Was denken sie?" Luisa said to the man.

"Das Sound Machine will _love_ it, it is very us, ja?" he replied. Meanwhile Beca was just kind of watching the pair, and slightly confused about why both of them seemed to giddy. "Who? Wait, what? What are you guys talking about?" she finally asked. Luisa stood from her chair, and approached the tiny girl. "Ah, mäuschen; we… run an acapella group, Das Sound Machine. We… have not had any luck in finding music that suits our style. But this… may we use this?" the blonde woman explained. Beca would have immediately said yes, but now she was curious.

"Can I watch you perform sometime?" her voice was timid, unsure; in the past questions had only led to beatings, but so far, neither of the two seemed very threatening. A smile took over the woman's mouth and she pulled Beca into an embrace. At first the small girl was tense, but the hug was warm, welcoming, and… something else, something that Beca couldn't explain. Finally she wrapped her arms around the older woman as well. "Ja, das wuerde mir gefallen."

 **Translations:**  
"Was denken sie?" – What do you think?  
"Ja, das wuerde mir gefallen." – Yes, that would please me.


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed by, and Luisa and Pieter had been able to finally afford a small three bedroom house in a decent neighborhood in the city. Beca was invited to live with them even though she had insisted that she wasn't contributing, and that she should get a job to help pay for the mortgage. The German's convinced her though, that the only reason they were able to afford such a nice place, was Beca's mixes and through Das Sound Machine rising in popularity.

The brunette had her own clothes, her own bed, her own _home._ She had been provided with a nice laptop and Beats audio headphones in return for creating mixes and allowing DSM to use them.

Most of the time Beca found herself alone, wandering the city, and managing to find herself back at the park where she used to sleep. It felt like forever ago; scrounging around for food, shivering herself to sleep; none of that happened anymore, but she still found herself lonely. Pieter working with DSM every day. Luisa working at her office job, and then going straight to practice.

The small woman had only ever seen them rehearse once and perform once. The girl let out a sigh as she slouched back against the bench, pulling the headphones over her ears. An eyebrow raised as she scribbled on a notepad, _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark,_ and _All I Do Is Win_. Two popular songs for the time being, and she thought heck, why not, stray away from the techno, machine like music, and throw some pop and alternative.

A body sitting down next to her made her jump, and she looked up only to see Luisa. "I figured you would be here," the woman smirked, Beca pulling off her headphones. "It's just a great place to think, so quiet, peaceful," she replied, smiling up at the woman. Her heart raced, something new that had recently started. The woman made her warm, and fuzzy inside, her knees were weak, and.. Beca thought about her in the most inappropriate ways; but the girl kept quiet, she didn't need to lose what she thought was a job and the roof over her head.

"I left work early, and you weren't home. I was worried..." the last part of the German's sentence was murmured, barely audible, but Beca had caught it. "Heh, yeah, no need to worry, I'm a big girl," she stammered nervously, closing her laptop. "There is when I care about you mäuschen," her voice was clear, stern, another tone that the brunette couldn't quite decipher. This was when Beca got the most uncomfortable. People didn't care about her, she wasn't important. Hell, she lived on the streets half her life and almost starved to death a few times.

Running away was still the thing Beca was best at. "Y'know I should probably get home, I have to finish this new mix, and I didn't bring my charger, I'll, uh, see you later?" Her voice was hurried and she was shoving her things into her backpack. Luisa tried to stop her, slow her down, but the girl was already on her feet and scurrying off.

The German sat there, slightly baffled, but not quite as surprised as she thought she would have been. She expected the brunette to flee, she feared it, but it had happened, and all the woman could do was sit on the park bench and watch with sad blue eyes as she headed back to their home. The blonde had always had some sort of feelings for the younger woman, but ever since that first night she had stayed at their former apartment, her feelings had just gone wild. The woman wasn't the best at showing her feelings, or even speaking them, but she was going to try at least. Most times she ended up just venting to Pieter, and even he had pushed her to tell the girl. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she got from the bench and walked in the direction of her house.

Beca was quick, she had thrown her things in her room, and she knew that she needed a shower. The one place where she could think, and not be bothered. Both her and Luisa shared a bathroom, and once again Pieter got his own. She turned the tap on and undressed herself throwing her clothes on the floor.

" _You got me so wild, how can I every deny…"_ sang the brunette, letting the hot water wash over her body.

Meanwhile, Luisa had pushed through the front door, and smelled food cooking. Pieter, she thought to herself. Beca didn't know how to cook, and every time she tried it was inedible. The blonde made her way towards her bedroom, and heard a voice. " _You got me so wild, why should I be so surprised? You got me so high, don't you see it in my eyes?"_ Luisa didn't want to read into anything, but she was sure that Beca was singing her feelings. She'd seen it before, but mostly sad songs; which usually ended up in the brunette crying and the blonde holding her until she fell asleep.

" _And you keep telling me, telling me that you'll be sweet, and you'll never want to leave my side, as long as I don't break these…"_ the tiny woman's voice rang, and the German's heart skipping a beat. Her ear was resting on the door, and she sighed softly. It was rude to invade the girl's privacy, so she backed away even though she didn't want too. The blonde's fingers curled into a fist as she walked to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

Why were things suddenly getting complicated and frustrating? These past few months hadn't been anything, but now, it just seemed like everything was falling apart. The German knew it could be worse, but it still felt like she had a lot of things going on regardless.

There was a soft knock on her door, and she lifted her head off of the bed to see the small woman standing in her doorway. Her brown hair was down, and soaked from the shower she had taken. Dressed in her typical 'comfort' clothes, of leggings and a cotton shirt. She was biting her lip, and Luisa could have eaten her alive, and was finding it hard not too; but she tore her eyes away from the brunette's body, and cleared her throat a little.

"Can I come in?" her voice was timid, one hand grabbing her own arm. The blonde nodded, gesturing her in. Beca sat on the edge of the bed, where the German's feet were hanging from. "I have a new mix for you guys," she was avoiding the main topic. Beca didn't look at Luisa, but the blonde propped herself up on her elbows. "Beca…" the blonde woman started, but she was cut off by the brunette.

"Ok, ok, I get it; there are things we need to talk about…" Beca threw her head back and let out a loud sigh. Green eyes wandered and found blue ones. "Where do I start?" her voice was almost a whisper, as fire shot through her body, the older woman's hair a mess, and her clothes slightly disheveled. The brunette rolled over onto her stomach, face now inches away from Luisa; she felt relaxed, but unsettled at the same time.

The German leaned forward, lips right next to Beca's ear. "Let's start with this…" she murmured, then turning her head and pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparks fired from the brunette's lips, electricity jolting down her body not missing a single nerve. She was surprised, and found desire brewing in her core. Beca had never been with anyone, hadn't even had her first kiss, until now. Everything was new, and she was frozen, her body rigid. Green eyes had fallen closed though, letting the sensation move through her body, taking it all in, even though she desperately wanted to break it and flee to her room.

A tongue caressed her bottom lip, and they parted without hesitation. Luisa took this invitation in delight, the passion within her increasing. The blonde also took this opportunity to lightly bite Beca's lower lip, eliciting moan from the younger woman. The sound made Beca's eyes shoot open and break the kiss. Did she just? Was that? Panic rolled through the young woman and she gave a look of horror to Luisa before stammering incomprehensible words and pushing herself off the bed and through the door.

Her own bedroom door slammed behind her, and she rested her back on it. Chest heaving in fear and arousal, Beca bit her lip unsure of what to do. The craving she had in her lower abdomen was overwhelming now, more intense than when she thought of the blonde. The kiss they had shared was better than she had expected, more overwhelming that she had expected. The throbbing hunger between her legs was getting the better of her thoughts and she clicked her door locked before jumping onto her bed.

Luisa's jaw dropped at the scene that had just unfolded before her. First, Beca had been there, second they had kissed, third it had been absolutely wonderful, and finally Beca was tripping over words and fleeing her bedroom. It felt like years before the blonde moved, lying back on the bed and covering her face with her hands. The blonde felt her chest tightening and a sharp pain ripped through her heart. Was this what rejection felt like? Heartbreak? Maybe the German was overreacting.

Groaning the woman huffed in frustration, both emotional and... _sexual_. The smell from the kitchen was getting stronger and she knew that dinner would be finished soon. Opting to take a shower before food was served she stood from the bed, her long legs carrying her towards the bathroom.

Beca had her shirt on the floor, and her leggings were pulled down around her ankles. One hand was massaging a breast while the other was drawing tantalizingly close to her core. If just a kiss had been that good, she couldn't even imagine what the blonde was like in bed. The only thing she had to go off of were scenes from movies, and that _one_ porno that had accidently popped up on her laptop one afternoon.

Moving her legs apart, her mouth fell open just thinking about Luisa being between them. Leaving nips, and open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. Her brown hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her, and her breath hitched as her own fingers reached her entrance. The brunette was so ridiculously turned on right now that just the slightest graze of her fingertips felt like it could push her over the edge. Moving away from her entrance, she traced light circles over her clit, not realizing how sensitive she was right now. Gasping the young woman bit her lip to muffle a moan. Beca couldn't take it any longer, thoughts of the German ravaging her body getting to her, and she shoved two fingers deep inside her, moaning fairly loudly.

Luisa had thrown a T-shirt and some sweatpants on before she left her bedroom, hearing Pieter faintly yell that dinner was ready. Figuring the brunette wouldn't have heard she stepped towards her door, and was about to knock when she heard… was that the young woman _moaning_? The blonde's breath caught in her throat, her ear approaching the door to listen more.

The woman on the other side was breathing hard, her moans getting more ragged, and high pitched as time went on. Blue eyes widened as she realized that Beca was masturbating. Jaw dropping open, there was nothing else she could do, but stand there on the other side of the door and listen to the woman pleasure herself. Not that this wouldn't make her a total creep or anything, but Luisa could only imagine that the scene earlier this evening had caused this episode.

" _Oh, Luisa!"_ came a loud moan through the door, followed by quiet. The German backed away from the door, her suspicions now confirmed. Heat creeped up onto her face, and she fanned herself a little with one of her hands. Swallowing hard, she stepped back forward toward the door and knocked softly, hoping not to scare the girl. "Beca?" she asked through the wood, practically hearing the woman startle and fall to the floor. "Y-yeah?" she heard a voice call back, along with rushed movements and scrambling feet. "Uh- dinner- is ready," she said awkwardly, taking a step back from the door as she heard the lock click.

"A-alright, thanks," the brunette responded, her green eyes meeting dark… hungry… blue eyes. Beca's mouth fell open, and Luisa spoke. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes, you divine Goddess." As Beca realized what she said, her eyes widened and she hurried away into the kitchen, her hand covering her face. The blonde followed after her with a large grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was quiet that night, Pieter had made attempts at conversation, but both women had been fairly silent and whenever Luisa caught Beca staring, the younger woman quickly looked away and bit her lip. The blonde woman would only smirk and continue to pick at the food on her plate. The scene from earlier still had her slightly flustered though she would never show it.

Pieter stood from the table grumbling, but taking care of his plate. "Would you two at least take care of the dishes, ja? I did all the cooking and you two would not even talk tonight!" he exclaimed, putting his plate into the sink. Luisa chuckled, throwing him a quick 'yes' and a nod. The German had finished her food, and was waiting patiently for Beca to finish before getting up from her seat and clearing the rest of the table.

"I can do the dishes," Beca offered quickly, and Luisa didn't oppose. Personally, she'd rather clean up the counter tops; she wasn't a fan of her hands getting wet… at least in the kitchen. As she grabbed the cleaner and a small cloth she started wiping down the counter, and she heard the brunette filling the sink.

The tune was simple, and it had been stuck in Luisa's head ever since her own shower earlier that day. Clicking on the iPod that remained in the kitchen, she scrolled to the song, and started to hum, and then sing along.

" _You have so many relationships in this life, only one or two will last._ "

Beca heard the blonde starting to sing, and she kept herself quiet, smiling as she scrubbed away at the pots and pans. A wicked grin overcame her face as she thought of something.

" _So hold on the ones who really care, in the end they'll be the only ones there._ "

Beca couldn't help but chime in with the next line, " _And when you get old and start losing your hair, can you tell me who will still care?_ "

Luisa turned to smile at the brunette, but was greeted with foaming bubbles being thrown at her. "Ah!" she screeched, falling backwards against the counter. The younger woman howled in laughter, clutching at her stomach.

The larger woman grabbed the nearest thing to her, a bottle of ketchup and squeezed it hard, firing the condiment directly at the brunette. A large grin overcame her face at the look of shock on the young girl, and so the food fight commenced.

 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop…_

Condiments were flying, and so weren't random things, such as dish towels and oven mitts. The girls laughed and enjoyed their little fight. The song continued in the background, and everything felt as though it were in slow motion and that the only thing that mattered were the two of them.

 _Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know, say you can but you don't know…_

The song ended with the two women on the floor, backs up against the cupboards. Luisa had an arm wrapped around Beca's shoulders, the girl's head rested on her own shoulder. They were covered in ketchup, mustard, dish soap, flour, really anything that they had had in the kitchen and within reach they were covered with. The German pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's head. In which Beca lifted her head from Luisa's shoulder looking into those blue eyes that just captivated her; and took her into a whole other world.

"You, are physically flawless," she blurted out, quickly closing her mouth shut, and her lips clamped tightly together. The blonde smiled, and popped an eyebrow, "Danke, kleine maus." Beca could feel the tension between them, their eyes locked on each other's. Taking a leap, Beca pushed upwards, her lips meeting the older woman's. Just like the one before, it was soft, igniting sparks throughout the brunette's body, and she all but let out a soft moan.

Luisa had almost lost herself in the kiss that Beca had initiated, but was brought back at the almost non-existent moan that escaped the brunette's lips. Like a switch that had been turned on, and animalistic hunger wanted to overtake the German woman.

"Beca…" she started, pulling away, but the younger woman only wrapped a hand around the blonde's neck pulling her back.

"Don't… just kiss me," her breath was hot against Luisa's lips, and she merely obeyed. Things went from delicate to passionate, but not rough, not primal, the way in which the both of them wanted things to go, but neither wanted to push the other away by moving too fast. Their bodies turned to face each other, Luisa resting a hand on Beca's waist.

The smaller woman's hand made its way into blonde tresses. Luisa's hands pulled at the younger woman's waist, and the brunette climbed onto her lap. The blonde groaned, not quite believing that this was happening. Here she was, the woman that she had stumbled upon those so many months ago, that had made her heart flutter even though she had literally nothing to give. Nothing but light, and laughter, and something good to come home too.

The throbbing between Beca's legs had started to grow as the kiss between the two deepened. She felt a tongue graze her bottom lip and parted them. Greeted by a soft, warm tongue she moaned again, not being able to believe that the woman beneath her could ever be more perfect. Luisa pulled away, craving the feel of the brunette's skin against her lips. She was ravenous for the woman, and soon enough she was nipping away at the skin on the brunette's neck, more than sure there would be marks left there.

The feelings that were flooding through Beca's body were causing instinct to take over. Her hips had started to grind against the German, her pulsing core needing more friction. Her breathing was heavy, but so wasn't the German's. Between breathy moans Beca was able to partially speak. "We.. should, go get- ahh!" the feel of Luisa's fingertips brushing over her stomach, along with a sharp nip to her collar bone, had made her moan loudly. "Shower, we should shower," her voice was quick, not daring to be broken off by another moan.

Dark eyes looked up at her. "Are… you sure?" Luisa asked, wanting to make sure that the girl was going to be okay with what she knew would happen in the shower. "God, _yes_ ," Beca whined, driving her hips down onto Luisa.

Somehow the German had managed to stand, carrying Beca with her legs wrapped around her waist. "I hope you don't regret this, _my feisty maus_ …"


	8. Chapter 8

The door slammed shut behind them, both women were gasping for air in between sloppy kisses. Beca's arms were wrapped around Luisa, her fingers gripping at her clothing and tangling themselves in her blonde hair. The German reached for the tap, turning the shower on. Long fingers tickled the skin from underneath the brunette's shirt causing Beca to gasp.

Steam was starting to fill to room, and Luisa lifted the younger woman's shirt up over her head. Beca quickly shimmied out of her leggings and proceeded to tug at the clothing that still remained on the German woman; but Luisa was mesmerized by the smaller woman in front of her. Hungry eyes devoured every curve, noticed every mark, but mostly wanted her lips to be all over the brunette, tasting, licking, sucking; she internally growled at the thoughts she was having.

Beca let out a soft whine when the blonde made no movements, and soon Luisa was snapped out of her dirty thoughts and pulled her shirt over her head, Beca pulling her shorts down. The younger girl swallowed hard at the view, her center throbbing.

Pulling the curtain back, Luisa stepped in, gently grasping the brunette's small wrists, a smile growing on her face. Both of them managed to squeeze into the shower, water pouring over the both of them. Luisa bent down some, placing another kiss on the woman's soft lips. Icy blue eyes grew dark, thinking about the things she wanted to do to the brunette's frame. One hand travelled down her side, a thumb grazing the side of her breast. A palm rested on her lower abdomen and she turned the woman so her back was against her front.

Luisa nipped at the skin on Beca's neck, receiving soft moans and whimpers. It encouraged her to continue, and her fingertips brushed the top of the woman's mound. Immediately Beca froze, everything about the moment had vanished, the longing, and desire, the happiness. Fear struck her like lightening, her green eyes shooting open, and every muscle in her body tensing up unable to move. Luisa sensed this sudden and unexpected change and withdrew her hand.

Beca was still holding her breath, even after Luisa had moved away from her slightly. She missed the contact already, but the unease that washed over her was overwhelming. It was silent, the only noise was the water raining down onto her naked form, splashing off the walls, and hitting the floor. The taller woman was turning around and grabbed a bottle of body wash, popping the top open and squirting some into her hand.

The brunette felt soft hands on her shoulders, felt the foam being massaged across her skin. Beca managed to finally start breathing again, not realizing exactly how long she had been holding her breath. Her muscles were starting to relax. Luisa had moved from her neck and shoulders, down each of her arms, and was working on her back. The smaller woman let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes, lettings her other senses take over.

She was turned around and Luisa kneeled on the floor of the bath tub, her face only several inches from the brunette's core. Temptation pulled at the blonde, but she tried her hardest to fight it. The brunette wasn't ready, even if she said the words, she could tell by her body language. The older woman didn't want to push her, she cared about Beca too much, she wanted her first time to be perfect, the best thing that's ever happened to her; it only slightly upset the German that it wouldn't be today, but maybe tomorrow, maybe next week; whenever the small woman was ready, she would be as well.

The need between Beca's legs was growing again; Luisa had finished washing her off, and she placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead before stepping out of the shower. A frown crossed the young woman's face, but she was glad that the German hadn't pressured her, or continued with her actions. Beca washed her hair quickly, and turned the water off, stepping out and noticing the Luisa was gone already. She grumbled, picking up her clothes from the floor, and walking across the hall in a towel.

Tossing her dirty clothing to the side she rummaged throw her drawers and pulled a baggy t-shirt over her head. Her hair was still wet as she poked her head out from her door, looking down the hall at Luisa's room. The blonde's own door was cracked, but the room was dark. The whole house was dark actually, Pieter must have gone to bed at some point, and turned the rest of the lights off.

Tiptoeing to the end of the hall, she pressed the blonde's door open, just enough for her to squeeze through. In the dim light that shone through the window she could make out a figure on the bed. Crawling in on the other side she lifted the blankets and moved close to the German. "Luisa…?" she whispered, it being barely audible, "Are you awake..?"

It felt like hours, when in fact it was merely seconds before the tall woman shifted in the bed, rolling on her back, and her face turning to Beca's. "Yes, Beca, I am awake." Her voice was low, and she raised an arm, inviting the brunette to cuddle closer. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly, placing her head on the blonde's chest, resting an arm over her abdomen. "Of course."

A smile grew on Beca's face as she snuggled closer to into the woman, her heart swelling in her chest. "Goodnight, moose," she murmured, closing her eyes and feeling safe. "Goodnight, my _kliene maus,"_ the German whispered back.

Luisa hadn't been able to close her eyes. She was too focused on the brunette that was sleeping deeply upon her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, waves of emotions flooding through her. The blonde craned her neck, pressing a tender kiss to young woman's head.

" _Ich liebe dich, Beca.."_


	9. Chapter 9

One week had passed; Beca spent most of her nights in Luisa's bed with the German's arms wrapped around her. Today was different; instead she was lying in the woman's bed, an empty space beside her. DSM had gone on their first tour, which meant that Beca was in the house alone for a whole month.

The brunette didn't have a job, so she spent most of her days either lying in the blonde's bed, working on more mash-ups, or walking around town. It had only been a day since the pair had left and Beca already felt so empty. She swiped a finger across her phone screen. No notifications. Resting her chin on her crossed arms she sighed. Both Pieter and Luisa were probably already on the plane, heading out to their first show with the rest of the group.

After an hour her stomach threatened her with growls and she groaned, rolling off the bed. Bare feet pressed against the cold tile in the kitchen. Popping open the cabinets, Beca looked through the stocked shelves not finding anything that really suited her fancy. Opening the fridge she grabbed a cup of yogurt and pulled a spoon from the drawer.

The small woman walked from the kitchen to the living room and fell back against the couch. Clicking it on she figured she'd spend her first day alone binge watching some sort of TV show to make time go by faster.

Sent [11:53 PM]: _I love you, Moose._

Moose 3 [11:55 PM]: I love you too, my maus. ;)

Beca smiled setting her phone on the night stand and snuggling into Luisa's pillow. Two weeks had dragged by and there were still two more weeks to go. A knock on the door jolted her, and sent a jolt of fear through her. Who could be here at almost midnight? The knock got louder, and Beca clutched the pillow in her arms.

Ten minutes had passed with no sign of noise, and carefully the brunette slipped out of bed, forgetting about her cell phone on the nightstand. She tiptoed down the hallway, fingers feeling along the smooth walls, darkness consuming her eyesight. A small light flickered outside the front door, the one they always put on at night. Peeking around the corner she spotted a figure outside the door, through the small windows alongside it.

A fist came through the window, wrapping around and unlocking the door. Beca rushed forward without thinking and tried to push the door shut as the unknown person opened it; but whoever it was, was far stronger than she, and she fell back against the carpet. Her green eyes widened as the figure stepped through the doorway.

He reeked of alcohol, and Beca felt tears well up in her eyes. "They were right, I did find you here," his voice husked, tossing a bottle to the side, and it shattered against the wall. "You thought you could run? You thought I'd forget after all these years? You defiant little bitch." The brunette felt the scars or her arm burning, her heart was racing, tears streamed down her face, but she didn't make a noise. She could only hear smashing and things breaking, the first blow was to her face, and she cried out in pain. Another mistake.

The German awoke and rolled over, instantly remembering that she wasn't home yet, simply because she realized that Beca wasn't beside her. The thought of her girlfriend made her reach for her phone, sending out a lengthy good morning message. She clicked send with a smile on her face and proceeded to get ready for practice and the performance that would be that evening.

The performance had gone well, but now Luisa was tired. Opening her phone she noticed Beca hadn't responded. The blonde knew it was late, 11:00 PM to be exact, but she called the brunette anyways, wanting to wish her a good night and ask her how her day had gone. It rang repeatedly and went to voice mail, where she left a message and assumed that the younger woman had already gone to bed. Luisa showered and changed and went to bed herself, knowing that one more night alone would mean one more day closer to being back with the woman she loved.

Still no response came from Beca the next night. It had been a full 48 hours since that had last spoke, and now the German was nervous. Pieter assured her that the woman must just be keeping herself busy, or maybe she had misplaced her phone, but the tall German wasn't buying it. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on one of her coworker's information. It rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Luisa? Is everything alright? It's late."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm sorry Chloe. I haven't heard from Beca for two whole days and I'm worried. Could you check on her?"

"Do you want me to go tonight, or can I go in the morning?"

"I-I," the blonde stammered, she really wanted her friend to go tonight, but she knew it was nearly midnight and that it would be unfair.

"I'll go tonight, don't worry about it; I'll let you know what's happening when I get there, ok?"

"Thank you Chloe, I really appreciate it, please call me as soon as you can." They hung up, and Luisa let out a slight sigh of relief. At least she would know whether Beca was ok or not within the next hour. Time dragged on, but as the phone rang, Luisa picked up immediately.

"Luisa it's bad, it's so bad, oh my god, this place is a wreck, I can't find Beca, I've only just walked in the door, Luisa you need to come home."

The door clicked open and Beca retreated farther into the closet. The brunette was shaking, _whimpering_. "Please- no more, don't hurt me anymore," she begged, shielding her face with her hands. "Oh my god, Beca; no, it's me Chloe, Luisa's coworker, remember? Come here, I won't hurt you," her high pitched voice was quick, a hand reaching in towards the brunette. The girl lowered her hands seeing the red headed woman. The light in the bedroom had been turned on, and the darkness had faded slightly. "C-chloe?" the brunette's voice cracked, reaching for the hand without hesitation. She was pulled out of the closet and the look of horror on Chloe's face made the girl crumble into pieces again.

"Beca, I- you need to go to a hospital, oh my god, we need to-"she couldn't form a proper sentence and was already running around the room rummaging for some clean clothes. The brunette was covered in large purple bruises, one of her eyes was swollen, and dried blood covered her legs, her arms, dripped from her nose. Chloe's voice was frantic over the phone, she assumed that she was calling Luisa, but after she heard her address spoken, she knew it must have been the police. Cuts and scratches littered her body as well, and regardless of how much she wanted to ignore it, her muscles threatened to let her collapse.

She was sore all over; breathing hurt, and suddenly she felt very tired. "Chlo-…" she managed to breathe out before she felt herself tumbling to the ground and her vision grew black.

Pushing through the doors came the blonde woman. After she had gotten the call from Chloe she was immediately packing her bags, dragging Pieter from his bed. Surprisingly, where they were performing was just twelve hours from where they lived. Even though it was still a long drive, Luisa was anxious to get on the road, Pieter volunteering to drive knowing that Luisa was a hot mess.

The hours were ticking by slowly, and it didn't help that the German kept glancing at the clock every few seconds. "Luisa, try to get some rest, ja?" Pieter encouraged. The blonde had filled him in about Beca and what had happened back at home. He was equally concerned, but he knew that the blonde was struggling with her emotions, something very unlike her.

The smile was weak, and she didn't say a word, but she laid her head against the head rest before closing her eyes and trying to get some rest.

Beca was resting when she got there, Luisa choked on air as she looked at her. Those bruises, those cute, oh god, she should have never left her. Never should have left her alone, but herself. What was she thinking? Chloe was there, and she gave her a hug, before asking what was going on. "Some broken ribs, dislocated jaw, fractured her wrist, and lots of bruising, but nothing hugely serious," she spilled out, her voice tired and eyes drooping. "Pieter can give you a ride home, thank you so much Chloe, I do not know how I can ever repay you."

The red head left with the German man, and the blonde sat next to Beca's bed, hand stroking her cheek. "Oh Beca, oh my Beca, I should have never left you alone, this is all my fault," the German sobbed. Tears were running down her face. Beca's eyes fluttered open and felt her heart break at the sight of the woman. She'd never seen her look so vulnerable, so lost, Beca choked out a sob, her casted hand reaching for the German. "It's not, it's not your fault; but.. but promise me you'll never leave again?" Beca cried, her ribs aching.

"I promise you Beca, I promise you with all of my heart."


	10. Chapter 10

It was days before Luisa let Beca out of her sight, weeks before she felt she could leave her with someone else for nearly thirty minutes at the most, and the worst part, months had gone by and Beca still suffered from the nightmares. Every night the blonde was ready, holding Beca close as she screamed and cried her heart racing, and her body shivering.

Today though, the German was exhausted; last night's nightmares had taken a toll on her, and her comforting lasted longer than usual resulting in less sleep. Normally the blonde didn't mind, but between work and the DSM rehearsal she was completely drained. Pieter would be home with Beca at least, so she hadn't been worrying too much about it. Ever since the incident, Beca hadn't taken well to getting back to work, she actually had been avoiding music which worried the woman.

From what Luisa had gathered since she had known the girl, music was one of the things she felt most safe with; and with Beca avoiding music it made her skin itch. That also meant that she had to try and make mixes for the group, which didn't sound nearly as good as the one's the brunette made.

Before she clicked the lock to the door open, her blue eyes glanced at the one glass pane on the side of the door that was different from the others. The memory of those few days made a shiver run down her spine. Blinking slowly, she unlocked the door and walked through, something catching her ear as she closed the door. Was that- was that the sound of music coming from the kitchen? Was that Beca's voice? Was that the smell of a home cooked meal?

The blonde was confused, and she set her bags down at the doorway, her low heels clicking against the wooden floor. Peeking around the corner, her widened at the sight. Pieter was standing there with a wide smile on his face as he watched the small girl dancing around the kitchen.

" _What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive; goodbye, old you, when love it true."_

The brunette's voice rung through the house, and the German smiled, catching the eye of Pieter. He merely shrugged as they both continued watching the small girl dancing around the kitchen with her eyes closed. The tall woman leaned up against the wall, resting her head against it as her heart warmed. Seeing the girl like this, seeing Beca enjoying herself was something that hadn't happened in a _very_ long time.

" _So, by changing her misconceptions, she went in a new direction, and found inside she felt a connection, she fell in love._ "

Beca's eyes finally opened and caught sight of her girlfriend, roommate, and best friend. She stopped dancing, a wide smile on her face. "Luisa," she stated simply, approaching the blonde and pulling her into a tight embrace. Luisa placed a soft kiss to the girl's head pulling back to look at her face. "I have not seen you like this in a very long time; have you had a good day, liebling?" the German asked, her voice soft. Pieter at this point was walking off to finish cooking whatever the tiny woman had started.

"A great day actually… I went for a walk to the park, I pulled out my iPod, and… I just felt different. I'm still afraid, but I don't want to live in fear anymore. You've been so good to me, and so has Pieter, and Chloe, and everyone that's a part of DSM. I've realized that loving you is more important than being afraid of someone that doesn't give a crap about anything except living off of the government and alcohol." Beca's speech made Luisa feel better about everything, especially about how the girl had been acting. Maybe things would start going back to normal.

The three had eaten and Pieter had retreated to his room per usual. Luisa had showered and was sprawled out on the couch, waiting for Beca so they could watch a movie. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, and the sweatpants and t-shirt she was wearing was keeping her warm. Being more tired than usual she thought that she could fall asleep, just staring at the main screen of Netflix on their television.

Her eyes blinked open when Beca appeared in the doorway. She was just wearing a large flannel shirt that just barely covered certain… areas. The blonde cleared her throat, sitting up on the couch a little and making room for the small brunette. Beca gestured for her to lie back down, and crawled into the little space in front of her so they were spooning. "What do you wanna watch?" she asked, grabbing the remote and starting to flick through comedies. "Anything is fine, maus; how about… that one?" the blonde suggested as Beca scrolled past a comedy; We're The Millers.

Beca nodded and clicked play, Jason Sudeikis wasn't a bad actor, and paired with the very-attractive-for-her-age Jennifer Aniston, she thought it might end up being a decent movie. Scooting back into Luisa she let out a satisfied sigh. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette and used her other arm to prop her head up.

Luisa felt herself nodding off halfway through the movie, but Beca was glued, and they had reached the scene where Jennifer was peeling her clothes off. The brunette bit her lip, thinking about that one time her and Luisa had shared in the shower. Rolling onto her back, Luisa jolted awake, her hand now resting on Beca's abdomen. She looked down sleepily, but Beca's green eyes had a whole other emotion residing in them. Something that Luisa hadn't seen before. Want, need, was it _lust_?

The German felt small fingers against her neck, a palm grazing her skin, a thumb stroking her cheek. A sleepy smile grew on her face as she leaned down to press the softest, most loving kiss against the younger woman's lips. Beca could feel herself losing her breath; the heat that flowed through those lips making her melt against the couch. She could feel the heat travel; from her lips, to her face, down through her chest, and igniting a small fire in her core.

Beca opened her mouth ever so slightly, using her teeth to tug at the blonde's lower lip. Luisa groaned involuntarily and it only sparked the fire more. The kisses were slow they were passionate; filled with love. Pushing herself up without breaking the contact between their lips the small brunette pushed the blonde down against the couch. She threw her leg over the woman, now straddling Lusia's hips. The German didn't resist, but didn't react either. What was happening now was almost too good to be true and she didn't want to ruin it by pushing the brunette into fear like what had happened last time.

The brunette was feeling confident this time, unafraid, and in control. She broke the touch of their lips and peppered the blonde's jaw with light kisses, moving up towards her ear where she nibbled on the German's ear lobe. "You always take such good care of me…" she whispered into the blonde's ear, "…and now I want to take care of you." Luisa's eyes shot open and she nearly choked on the air she had been breathing. Beca only chuckled and moved down to work on the blonde's neck. Should she say something? Should she stop her? The brunette bit down on sensitive skin and it cleared any words the German thought of saying as she let out a moan.

Her head fell back against the couch cushion; just letting her sense of touch take control as she closed her eyes. Soft fingers crawled up underneath her shirt; tentative, but the feather light touches made her core throb. Teeth nipped at her neck, her collar bones; the girl's thighs brushed against her own. Beca lifted the blonde's shirt, and Luisa wiggled around a little, letting her take her shirt off. The brunette went back to work, kissing down the blonde's chest, cupping one breast while she kissed and nibbled on one before moving to the other.

One of Luisa's hands gripped the top of the couch as Beca kissed and bit down her well-toned abdomen. Her breathing had quickened, but she lifted her head in confusion as suddenly everything stopped. Beca had sat up and was unbuttoning the flannel shirt she was wearing. Her eyes couldn't look away; regardless of everything Beca had been through she still had an amazing body. Beca let the shirt fall from her shoulders revealing a lacy black bra, and underwear to match. "Scheiße…" Luisa managed to choke out taking in the sight of the smaller woman.

Beca popped a brow and bit her lip with a smile. Having such an effect on the woman was making her own center throb with lust, and she was trying her hardest not to ravage the blonde goddess beneath her. She was nervous yes, but she felt so comfortable with Luisa that she hadn't given much thought to anything but the fact that she wanted to do this; have Luisa be her first. Beca didn't move and the view was making it hard for the blonde to resist her urges. Giving in, she shot up from the couch, wrapping her arms around the girl. "You are so beautiful…" the German whispered, pressing a kiss to the brunette's chest. The girl closed her eyes, and hummed. "And you are physically flawless…" Beca whispered back.

Short legs wrapped around Luisa's waist, and she took this too her advantage by getting up off the couch, and holding the brunette in the air. "Let me show you just how much I love you, Beca," her voice was husky, her eyes dark, but Beca merely bit her lip and nodded as Luisa walked them both to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"L-luisa!" was all the brunette could manage as her head crashed back against the pillows, her hands tangled in blonde hair. Pleasure rippled through Beca as her body shook, Luisa continuing those dangerous ministrations with her tongue and fingers. The German placed a soft kiss to the woman's core, before pulling herself up next to Beca. Licking her fingers clean and gently wiping her mouth with her forearm she bent forward, giving the brunette a soft kiss.

The young woman was still trying to catch her breath, sweating beading up on her forehead. The tanginess of herself on Luisa's lips left her dizzy. "That- you- it- very good-" words sputtered out of her mouth as she tried to level out her breathing. A smile grew on Luisa's face and she pressed another kiss to Beca's cheek. "Danke," she growled against the brunette's ear, earning her a soft moan. "How after all of that, can I still feel like _this_?" Beca whined softly, her eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy.

"Do not worry about that kleine maus," Luisa purred. She was lying on her side, facing Beca, and tracing a line up and down the girl's arm with her fingertip. "There is always tomorrow; we have the rest of our lives." The brunette looked up at her, a soft smile on her face. "I love you, Moose," she whispered, rolling onto her side. The blonde took the cue and scooted closer until her front was flushed with the woman's back. "Ich liebe dich, maus…" she replied, giving one last kiss to Beca's head. "Sleep well, liebling."

Not soon after Luisa felt Beca's breathing even out and she knew that she was asleep. Her mind wandered to the first day that they had actually met, when Beca had bumped into her that one morning, coffee staining her white blouse. After the eventful day she had had, the German thought for sure that she would have no problem falling asleep. Carefully pulling her arm from around the girl she shifted under the sheets, getting up from the bed.

Turning the lamp that was on the bed stand on, she carefully opened the drawer. The German had known the woman for almost two years; and they had been together for approximately a year now. The pair had been through a lot, and the little box and small letter that lay in the drawer made the blonde swallow hard. The envelope had Luisa's name on it. Unlike Beca, the German had never brought up anything about her parents, and that was because her father passed when she was young and her mother had just passed this past year. Beca had never seen her grieve of course, no; the girl had been through too much already and Luisa didn't need to push her own sadness onto her.

The German hadn't been able to open the letter from her mother, but for some reason she felt like she could now. Her fingers peeled open the envelope and she pulled out a small piece of paper. Unfolding it, she felt tears well in her eyes.

 _Luisa_ ,

 _I am so very proud of you my dear. You have accomplished so much in your life, and I know that you will have very many more successful things happen in your life. That girl you speak of often, you should make her a permanent person in your life. Both of you need each other. The way you talk of her on the phone; I wish I could have met her. She makes you happy Luisa, and do not let that go._

 _With love,_

 _Mama_

One tear fell from her eye, but she smiled and felt herself feel warm inside. Her mother wasn't the best at English, but it wasn't half bad. She then picked up the small black box that had been with the letter and cracked it open. She already knew what it was, but it had been so long since she had seen it. A small golden band, with one single diamond sitting in the center; it was simple, yet elegant. The ring her father had given to her mother as an engagement ring.

Luisa bit her lip as she closed the box and tucked it away. She knew that Beca never rummaged around in her room, so she wasn't very worried about having it tucked away in the bedside drawer. She placed the letter back into the envelope and placed that back into the drawer beside the ring. Shutting it quietly she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping brunette. As much as Luisa wanted to pop the question, she wondered if it was still too soon.

The woman didn't want to send the girl over the edge; she knew that surprising things threw Beca off; got her anxious and scared, and she tended to flee. That was one thing that Luisa wanted to avoid; Beca fleeing, again. The German was pretty content with life right now, and things seemed to be going well for the three that lived in the house. Pieter was running most of the acapella stuff for DSM, Luisa was continuing with her office job as well as being a part of DSM things, and Beca was starting to get back into her love for music.

Maybe Luisa would bring up Beca taking some courses in music at the University nearby; something more for Beca to do instead of sitting around the house all day. There was no way that the German was going to make the small American woman get a job, between Pieter and herself they could afford everything they needed. Her blue eyes glanced at the clock and it read 1:00 AM. Sighing she tried pushing the thoughts away and clicked the lamp off.

Crawling back into bed, she tried not to move much and disturb the girl. Getting close again, and wrapping her arm around Beca, she let out a soft sigh of content. Life was going well for them now; there was no need to rush things, right? Eventually the thoughts in her head dissipated and sleep overcame her.

Luisa rolled over, her arm stretching out and reaching for her girlfriend. All that there was, was an empty bed and cold sheets. Her heart rate immediately spiked, starting to think the worse, that someone had come and taken her in her sleep, or that her foster father had come back and done something. Scrambling out of bed, she stumbled, falling to the floor. It was still dark, and in her slightly panicked situation it was hard to figure out where anything was.

She managed to find a t-shirt and some shorts on the floor and threw them on, rushing out into the hallway. Her eyes caught a dim light form the dining room and she carefully tiptoed in the direction. There were bits and pieces of Beca's belongings scattered on the floor, things she hadn't even seen before. When she reached the end of the hallway and was able to peek into the dining room she saw Beca, standing there waiting with a large suitcase next to her.

Confusion was easy to see in the blonde's eyes, and Beca was quick to pick up on it. "I'm leaving," she stated, her hand reaching for the handle on her luggage. "W-what? Why? Where are you going?" Luisa spoke. It was rushed though and her voice rose in pitch a little. Her heart was racing and her brain was entering panic mode even more so than it had before.

"This just isn't working out anymore Luisa." And that was all the brunette said before wheeling the suitcase behind her and walking out the door.

The blonde awoke with a gasp, her chest heaving and sweat heavy on her forehead. She looked around her quickly, and felt the weight of Beca's head on her chest. Taking a long, shaky breath, the blonde set her head back on her pillow. Sunlight had started filtering through the shades, and she knew that the smaller woman would be awake soon anyways. Hugging the brunette closer to her, her blue eyes trailed over to the night stand, thinking about the letter and the ring that reside in it. Was it really _too_ soon?


	12. Chapter 12

Several times Luisa awoke with a jolt, and each time Beca was there lying beside her. Groaning internally, she rubbed her eyes, ready to fall back asleep and this time, hopefully awaking with her alarm. Checking the clock before she closed her eyes it read 6:48 AM. With a sigh she realized that even if she were to fall back asleep, she would probably sleep through her alarm. What would she do for roughly two hours?

Sitting up and throwing her legs off the bed, she shivered at the brisk air. Her toes touched the carpet and it didn't make her feel any warmer. The blonde stood, careful not to shake the mattress too much, and stretched. Maybe a hot shower would help her relax a little, and calm her nerves. The remainders of her nightmares still lingered in her mind, and were hard to shake.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she stretched and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. The creaking of the heat kicking on, startled her slightly, and then she remembered that autumn was nearing far too quickly. Stepping through the doorway, she continued to tiptoe down the hall, passing the bathroom. She could've run through the hallways and Pieter wouldn't have awoken, but she didn't want to risk waking Beca. Then again, Pieter could sleep through anything; he was practically a hibernating bear.

The light from the dining area hit her eyes and Luisa cringed a little; they kept a small light on during the night, knowing the both Pieter and Beca were midnight snackers, and several times the both of them had ended up with bumps and bruises by knocking into things in the dark. Shielding her eyes with her hand, the German looked past the light, and towards the sliding doors that lay in the rear of the room.

Beyond the doors was the backyard, with a small brick patio. Pushing the door open, the woman stepped out into the cold, goosebumps lining her arms. Fall was probably her favorite season. The colors, the temperature, the activities; the woman couldn't get enough. Spring was too wet, summer too hot, and winter too cold, even though the winter months reminded her of her homeland, Germany.

Her eyes scanned over the yard, a few trees scattering their half acre of land where their small, single floor house lay. Pieter wanted a fence, a shed, and maybe even a garage. Luisa always told him no; that they didn't need any of those things, but now Luisa was starting to think differently. She had an odd feeling built up inside her. Something about the house they were living in felt very… disconnected. TO the woman, it didn't quite feel like a home, but just a place where she lived; where she ate, slept and showered.

Even though the woman she loved, lived with her; that and her best friend, practically her brother; something just didn't seem right. But would a fence, and a shed help? Would anything, really help? Luisa needed an anchor; but it seemed like Beca needed her freedom now, more than ever. The older woman sighed, not really sure of what to do. Her thoughts overtaking her, as she looked over some of her neighbor's houses and watched the sun rise.

The German nearly jumped out of her clothing as a rough hand touched her shoulder. "Luisa, vhat are you doing awake?" a thickly accented voice asked, which Luisa immediately recognized. "I-euh," she started, still surprised, and a little flustered trying to collect her thoughts. "You remember that fence you wanted to build so badly, ja?" she asked, turning to the man.

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You are going to let me finally build it?" Luisa chuckled, and rested her hand on his arm. "Yes, you can build that fence; the shed if you want too; I know you have too many things and you'd like a place to store them," her voice was quiet, and her eyes were tired, "Wieviel Uhr ist es?" Pieter's grin was wide and goofy, excitement buzzing through him with the approval of his new project.

"Ah, es ist viertel vor acht."

The blonde's blue eyes widened some; she had been imaging things, and standing in the cold for a solid hour. Now that she was consciously thinking about it, she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. "I suppose I better go get ready for work," she told him with a small smile, and stepping inside. The temperature difference was slight, and Luisa almost felt sad that it was already that time to start turning the thermostat up and hearing the heat kick off and on throughout the night.

The house wasn't that dark anymore; the sun that she had watched rise was trickling steadily through all the blinds. Opening the ones in both the dining and living areas she looked around, noticing a few things of Pieter's lying around. Beca's laptop was on the coffee table, and there were a few cups sitting on the end tables as well. The woman just shrugged it off; she would do some cleaning later; either that, or Beca would due to boredom.

As her legs took her down the hall, she heard the muttering of a sleepy brunette. Quickly walking into the bathroom, she turned on the tap, and walked towards the bedroom. It would take a minute for the water to heat up anyway. Opening the door, she spotted Beca stretching, a lip pouting as the sun shone through the window. Regardless of how tired she was, Luisa smiled, crawling up the bed until Beca's green eyes flickered open. "Guten morgen Mäuschen," she whispered, placing a soft kiss to her girl's forehead.

The brunette hummed, rolling onto her side and lifting her head from the pillow. "You weren't here when I woke up," she fake pouted, trying to pull off a sad "puppy-dog" face. Luisa couldn't help but feel amused, and she brushed her finger over the girl's nose. "But I am here now, aren't I?"

The brunette couldn't keep the act up and ended up smiling. "Yes, you are," she hummed, looking over the blonde's shoulder at the clock setting on the bedside table. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Mmm, yes, but I heard you waking up. The shower is running, it won't take long to get ready," the blonde explained. Beca bit her lip as her eyes fell down to the mattress. "Not if I join you…" she smirked, fingers picking at the fabric of the comforter.

Luisa's eyebrows raised up as she inhaled sharply. "We'll just have to see how quickly I can clean you up," her voice was low, and the blonde had inched her lips closer to Beca's. The girl finally looked up, with a playful smile on her face, her lips just inches away from Luisa's. "You mean, how quickly I can get you dirty, right?" And with that, Beca left Luisa in bed as she darted off to the bathroom.

The drive to work had been fast paced; as much as she had enjoyed it, she had spent far too much time in the shower, and she was going to be late for work; but on the drive Luisa got an idea. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed the number for her office and called out. One little call out wouldn't harm anything. Plus, she had an idea.

Back at home, Beca lay on the couch, even more tired, and ready for a nap. The songs were mixed, and she literally had nothing else to do. She had offered to help Pieter with the fence, but he said he didn't quite need help yet, but would need some later in the day when it would need painting. What would Beca do until then?

Flipping open her laptop, she opened the browser, and started to surf the net. Wait, what if she learned a new language? What about German? Pieter could help her; it could be a nice surprise for Luisa. It would also give Beca something to do in her off time, when she wasn't entangled in music, and wanted to avoid chores. Finding a suitable website to get started, she walked off into her old room, which was now basically a large storage closet. Grabbing an empty notebook and some pens she went back into the living room to get started.

Hours passed and Beca had had her fill of learning for the day, she could count to thirty, had some basic verbs down, and could ask the most basic of questions, like what time it was, and where the bathroom is. The sound of a glass door pushing open made her jump, but then she remembered it was only Pieter. "Eh feisty maus? Getting a little too spooked still? Come help me now, ja? These clumsy hands can't paint all that wood," he beckoned her outside. "Uh, yeah, give me a minute to change and I'll be out," she replied, getting from the floor, and closing her laptop.

Shoving the notebook back into the storage room, she tried to find a decent place to hide it. Learning German as a surprise to Luisa would be no good if she found the notebook she was using to practice. Changing into some older clothes, she rushed back outside to help Pieter with the fence. A white primer was already starting to be applied, and Beca skipped over to pick up another brush. "What's got you so giddy? Did you play another game of cat eat mouse?" Pieter laughed at his innuendo, and Beca merely slapped him on the arm with her wet paintbrush. "Hey! That won't come out you know," he whined, trying to get paint on the girl as well. "Oh you'll get over it. You should've worn different clothes," she mused, sticking her tongue out at the large German man.

After two hours they had the large amount of fencing primed. The rest of the painting would have to wait until tomorrow. Both of them collapsed on the couch and Pieter clicked the television on, switching the channel to _Friends_. They both watched mindlessly, laughing at the humor that popped up, but not really engaging themselves too much into the show. Chit chat happened back and forth, Beca would ask about Das Sound Machine and how rehearsals were going; Pieter would ask if Beca had found anything new and exciting on her daily walks.

The click of the lock on the front door both made them look away. Beca glanced at the clock and quickly realized it was about time that Luisa would be home. Jumping on the couch, she rushed to the door, but stopped dead in her tracks as Luisa stepped in.

"…Lu? Is that?"

Wieviel Uhr ist es? – What time is it?  
Es ist viertel vor acht. – It's a quarter to eight.


End file.
